Saltydog
is the organization that inspects and monitors Globe. They are the main supporters of the Ark Faction. Despite serving as an organization that inspects Globe, Salty Dog acts as a secondary antagonistic force due to its own agenda. Profile Saltydog is a seemingly small but influential organization, having control of the Aurelia branch of Globe. The group is lead by three members who constantly monitor Globe's actions. As an inspecting group Salty Dog has enough authority to inspect, control and even use some of Globe's assets and even issue orders to their personnel, although the degree of how much they can influence is limited to what Globe can allow them to do, as in the cause of a dispute between Saltydog and any of Globe's branches, it is the main Globe Headquarters who has the final word. Likewise the degree of authority exercised by Globe personnel over Salty Dog, is seemingly relevant to which position the member of Saltydog holds. Saltydog's main goal is the realization of the Kivotos Plan, the cornerstone of the Ark Faction through any and all means. Believing the Intercept Faction to be mostly a loss of time and a threat to Earth because in their view, the faction grows arrogant for merely keeping the Kiltgangs at bay but being unable to destroy their Ego Blocks. For this purpose they have sabotaged Globe's bases and equipment and have even plotted the death of some of their personnel. Even some of Globe's Tanegashima Base workers, believe it possible that they can attack a base themselves. For yet to be detailed reasons, Saltydog targets Hana Mutou for their plans, as they believe her an important piece for the Kivotos Plan. History Not much is known when Saltydog was ever founded, although it is likely possible it came into being somewhere during the assault of the first Killtgang and series main events, somewhere between a 9 year span. Although Globe is known to have been alive longer than that so it is possible Saltydog is more longevous as well. Saltydog is first when codename Reito Hirosue, reveals himself along Hana, whom he decides to keep on check along with Teppei Arashi through special devices that would essentially leave them imprisoned, believing them to be dangerous and worth of monitoring. Daichi Manatsu feeling disgust that his friends were subject to inhuman treatment decided in an act of insurrection to destroy the antenna that governed the devices in a selfish act to show the two his boomerang tricks. Hirosue was infuriated at the act and contacting Globe's HQ about the incident managed to get their approval to have all of the three teenagers placed with devices. However Tanegashima's Director Tsutomu Nishikubo talked to the HQ himself to explain his own piece of the events managing to convince them that they were harmless. With regained authority he forbid Hirosue from utilizing the devices making it clear that he was the one in charge of the base. Hirosue subsequently leaves to report to their superiors, who ordered Hirosue to dispose of Daichi who was considered the greatest threat to secure Hana for their plans. By chance Hirosue notices that the same Killtgang that killed Taiyou Manatsu was approaching Earth. He thus decided to reveal this information to Daichi in order to send him to confront the alien likely attempting to manipulate him to fight out of vengeance. While Tsutomu ordered Impacters to halt Amarok's arrival, he's shocked to see the Earth Engine activated when he never gave his approval. Hirosue reveals he authorized the launch since he was successful in stopping Malkin although feigning ignorance about the Earth Engine's damaged state, successfully sending Daichi on a suicide mission the boy decided to take out of responsibility. Tsutomu banned Hirosue and removed all privileges from Saltydog members. Hirosue left confident that Daichi would be killed, although he miraculously survived the battle with the help of Albion. Hirosue makes later on another attempt at securing Hana deciding to kidnap her himself by holding her at gunpoint. Daichi who was at the time discussing matters with his uncle Toshiaki Manatsu was alerted by Pitz of the threat, who went after Hana with his uncle behind him. Hirosue threatened them both with his gun and by using Hana as hostage forbad Daichi from using his Livlaster while voicing his disapproval of the boy. While attempting to leave by boat, Daichi in a quick maneuver throws his boomerang which return and strikes Hirosue causing him to lose his balance and fall to the sea, successfully freeing Hana. Hirosue was then arrested by Globe's personnel. Saltydog is not seen until much later after Hana uses the Blume to stop one of the attacks of the Planetary Gears by using the Legacy as a meteor. Saltydog sees the use of the Blume by Globe as a threat to the Kivotos Plan as the ship would serve to fuel the selected survivors. They thus decide to take even more extreme matters into their own hands and secure Hana at all costs. Saltydog's committee sends one of their leaders Ando in order to inspect Globe and arrest Hana. Having heard that the Intercept Faction was gonna perform a new operation she made it clear to Tsutomu that they were engaging in a folly activity, but Tsutomu remained confident they would succeed and warns her that Hana wasn't on the base. Ando contacts her comrades and they realize that Tsutomu had anticipated them as he had Hana secured on the Tenkaido. They subsequently inform her that their weapons the Cerberus, Sarama and Garmr are all ready for use. On the control room Ando witnessing the Midsummer Knights first hand, questions Tsutomu's sanity by leaving Earth's fate to a group of kids. Eventually Malkin and Zinbalt make their attack while the Earth Engine and the Nebula Engine intercept them. However calling it pointless Ando releases the Cerberus while explaining the unmanned Impacter's abilities, boasting to Peter Westvillage that manned Impacters were behind the times. To her shock however Malkin hacks the Cerberus and uses her against the Midsummer Knights. As the aliens push closer and closer to Earth, Ando demands they use the low orbit Impacters as victory would be impossible with the Cerberus against them. Akari Yomatsuri mocks her by saying her dog bite her in the hand and successfully regains control of the Cerberus while hacking into the two Killtgangs successfully disabling them allowing the aliens to be destroyed. Tsutomu says that they have no intention to give up on Earth so long as they have the Midsummer Knights and Ando leaves questioning their potential. Saltydog's leader Professor Canis travels to the Tenkaido knowing that the Midsummer Knights would spend three days performing tests. He meets with Daichi under the guise of an harmless scientist, reveals his name and acts on a respectful manner praising Daichi as a hero, although Daichi didn't feel as such. When the Midsummer Knights leave, Professor Canis communicates with his comrades saying it is time to put the "flower in the vase" and initiating their new plan, sabotaging their ship in order to have them land on Australia instead of Tanegashima as Australia's base was supportive of the Ark Faction, and had a full ambush prepared taking advantage of the Solar Flare in order to undermine any communication with Tanegashima. As the Midsummer Knights land on their Ordinary Engine Series a spy robot manages to locate the trio while they lunch and inspect the unit belonging to Hana, while assaulting them with an army of unmanned weapons. Their plan was to kill Daichi and Teppei and secure Hana. However their plan failed when Daichi unleashed a powerful blast of Orgone Energy, destroying all their units. The Midsummer Knights travel to the Australia Basse which upon receiving help from Akari, are able to hijack a ship in order to travel to Japan. In response Saltydog sends their second weapon the Sarama after them. The Sarama unleashes its two support units the Sarameya giving relentless pursuit of the group. As they approach Japan, the Intercept Faction evaluates that upon entering into Japan territory the Sarama would be intercepted by national military although it was dismissed as Saltydog would likely influence them in order to prevent their interference. Right on the spot the Sarama is almost successful in securing its target, however and much to their surprise Hana abandons the ship in order to activate the Blume from the inside. Using the massive ship Hana destroys the Sarama. As the Midsummer Knights' preparation for Operation Summer near their end, Saltydog decide to send Hirosue after Hana on the Tenkaido. It is likely that after his last attempt on Hana that he was at least on paper relieved of his duties, mostly to avoid political backlash. Hirosue is sent under a fake identity being able to trespass Tenkaido's security protocols. He then proceeds to place several bombs across the mothership as precaution. Hirosue eventually starts his operation and announces he took the ship hostage, while being an "independent party" through communication channels. He meets Hana and Daichi and holds them at gunpoint. Teppei aims his Livlaster at Hirosue, but the vengeful member of Saltydog reveals the bombs he placed that are linked to his vitals, therefore if he dies the entire Tenkaido would be destroyed. Teppei calls it a bluff as they need the Kivotos ship who housed survivors but Hirosue rebukes that they have spares of their own and thus succeeds in taking Hana hostage. While preparing to leave with Hana, the ship is under the attack of Ai who after infiltrating, used Zin's Singularity to summon a large amount of space debris in order to destroy the Tenkaido. Witnessing the events Hirosue claimed to Hana that Daichi didn't have the resolution to save Earth as he was unwilling to commit sacrifices as Teppei on the Nebula Engine was in the middle of the crossfire between the debris and Daichi's Plasmagnum and out of desperation wanted to have Hana promise to secure a future for Earth, but was ignored as she expressed her faith on Daichi. Daichi reluctantly decided to shoot even if it meant killing Teppei which shocked Hirosue, however Teppei miraculously survived. Hirosue then confronts Daichi personally and asks if he knew that Teppei would live. Daichi says that in fact he shoot expecting to kill Teppei. Hirosue states his hatred of Daichi but upon seeing his resolution requests of him to save Earth, which Daichi accepts. At this point Hirosue is likely defected from the organization. Upon the day of the Operation Summer, Saltydog performs a final attempt at securing Hana and the Blume, intercepting the Midsummer Knights with all their three unmanned Impacters before they can reach Uranus and confront the Auberon. Saltydog unleashes their ultimate weapon the Garm which sends dozens of unmanned weapons after the Midsummer Knights including a repaired Cerberus that Daichi is able to destroy. When the Blume is about to perform an Entangle Link, the Garm activates its Capture Ring attempting to trap the ship. Daichi who through the Entangle Link was subject to an illusion dream by the Planetary Gears eventually found the resolve to fight and break through the illusion. He catches up to the Blume and uses his Plasmagnum to shoot at the Garm's core, destroying the colossal monster and enabling them to travel to Uranus, causing the Kivotos Plan to ultimately become a failure as it never started. Eventually and to add salt to the injury the Interception Faction's Operation Summer would succeed in destroying the Auberon's Cocoon and with it the Ego Blocks, putting a definitive end to the Planetary Gear threat. Moreover through the battle with the nefarious Robin Goodfellow, the ultimate fate of Daichi, Hana and the Blume was uncertain, with the former two likely being alive in some unknown place while the latter was destroyed along the giant monstrosity, thus in one way or another prevent any chance of the Kivotos Plan of ever initiating and with it likely any reason of existence for Saltydog, although it is largely unknown if the group disbands. Members *Ando (Code name: Spitz) * ''Unknown '' (Code name: Mr.Bow) *Professor Canis (Code name: Mr.Doggie) *Reito Hirosue (Code name: Pointer) Category:Salty Dog Category:Factions